chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Charger the Hedgechilla
Charger the Hedgechilla= He is an expert in all weaponry and alway's carry's 3 Ion Knifes, 2 Desert Eagles and his Chaos Relics, the Chaos Battle Axe and Chaos Dao. History I am Charger the Hedgechilla. I am from the planet Sky-Ron, where I lived in peaces along with my tribe. The years went by like days as we each learned our own ways of battle. Most of my tribe became Soilders but I wanted to be a Weapons Expert.But one day everything went wrong. On the Day we turned 16 our planet was attacked and over-run by Black Arms this was the same day we pledged our lives to defend our planet. My brothers and I fought them when ever we could. We even chraged into battles where the odds were against us 300 to 3 and still won all thanks to a special power that we had ........... We were the only ones on our planet who could use it................... A power known only to the Echidna's and Ultimate Lifeform Family.................... the power of Chaos. Our home planet just happened to be the host of the Sky Emeralds. One Dark Day on our world all the Sky Emeralds broke away from the core and flew torward Mobius where they were turned to 3 and scattered.When this day came we jumped onto an emrald and hitched a ride to Mobius,but crash landed and fell unconcious. I was found by G.U.N. When I awoke I was in a tank filled with healing liquids. I knew only of this world from stories from the grand elder. I quickly knew I had to escape, I broke throth the glass of my tank and took out the guards easily. As I walked away I checked my clothes. My Long Sword in it's sheath at my left side, my Battle Axe on my back, my Desert Eagles in my pockets and my Ion Knifes in my shoes and belt. I was ready and prepared. The next couple years were the most thrilling years of my life as I excelled in my training as a Weapons Expert. Johana and I never stayed together, but I soon met a new girl named Andromeda. I couldn't keep up my old life style of being some bad boy. I needed to get serious. By now I've left my team of Freedom Fighters and came to a discovery. I was finally exepted but, when it all came down to one thing. I knew what I had to do, I had to return home and save my tribe. I returned to a planet of War. My tribe was taken from me and the only fighter I could trust was a young Coyote by the name of Karson. This soilder and I fought our way through many battles. We were successive only becuase of our power. We were finally captured to find the fiends behind it all was the Demon Kingdom. We stayed for a day and then teleported back to mobius with the news. I had finally returned home. I am Charger the Hedgechilla, Weapons Master and Last Warrior of a forgotten world. Bring it. Quotes "How far can you reach, Chief?" "Well, When in doubt, grab the blades" "I'm coming for you Bane" "We don't fight to kill unless were moody, then your screwed" "Nuke,Tred, torture the prisoner" Tease the bull, you get the horns. Tease me and your body is likely to be splatered everywhere." "To kill a kid is to kill our future. To kill Shadow ...... Thats another thing " "Hey Endac .I.. O O ..I. ehhhhh" "FIGHT BACK YOU COWERED, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice your, head is on the floor" Category:Sonic Verse